The present embodiments relate to a flexible magnetic resonance coil apparatus, an applicator, and a method for arranging a magnetic resonance coil apparatus on an object under examination.
Imaging methods are important aids in medical technology. For example, in clinical sectional imaging, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is characterized by high and variable soft-tissue contrast. To create an image using magnetic resonance imaging, typically one or more magnetic resonance coil devices are used to send and/or receive radio-frequency electromagnetic signals.
Special magnetic resonance coil devices (e.g., local coils) ideally adapted to the optimum degree to the size of the body parts under examination are often used for MRI imaging of peripheral body regions such as arm and leg joints, since a good filling factor and a minimized spatial distance between the region to be measured and the coil elements usually included by the magnetic resonance coil devices improve the signal-noise ratio and hence the image quality. If the design of the magnetic resonance coil device is too large, the image noise increases. If the magnetic resonance coil is designed too small, this may impair the patient's comfort as the magnetic resonance coil may exert an unpleasant pressure or even may not be used at all.